starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Конфедерация независимых систем
|глава правительства=Совет сепаратистов |главнокомандующий=Верховный Главнокомандующий Армией дроидов (генерал Гривус) |фактический лидер=Дарт Сидиус |исполнительная власть=Граф Дуку |законодательная власть=*Совет сепаратистов * Сепаратистский парламент |судебная власть= |столица=*Джеонозис * Раксус-Прайм * Раксус-Секундус * Кейто-Неймодия * Утапау * Мустафар |язык=Основной галактический |денежная единица=стандартный галактический кредит |религия=Орден лордов ситхов (де-факто), Тёмные служители |праздники= |гимн= |образована из=Галактическая Республика |дата образования=24 ДБЯ |дата раздробления= |дата реорганизации=19 ДБЯ |дата роспуска=19 ДБЯ, поглощена Галактической Империей; большинство из Сепаратистского сопротивления исчезли к 11 ДБЯ; неорганизованное сопротивление подавлено к 3 ПБЯ |дата возрождения= |эпоха=Восход Империи }} Конфедерация независимых систем (КНС), также известная как Конфедерация, Сепаратистская Конфедерация или «Новый порядок» ( ), — государство, образованное несколькими планетами и секторами, а также мегакорпорациями, объявившими о намерении выйти из Галактической Республики, отказываясь соблюдать ее чрезмерное налогообложение и подчиняться коррупции в Сенате во время Сепаратистского кризиса, что породило Войны клонов. История Зарождение движения сепаратистов thumb|left|200px|[[Граф Дуку и Ша'ала Донита. Дуку обращается к КНС.]] В течение десятилетий, предшествовавших Войнам клонов, многие считали Республику бесполезным государством, пораженным коррупцией и бессмысленной бюрократией, удушающими голоса избирателей, представленных в Галактическом Сенате. Сепаратисткие настроения стали нарастать после Битвы за Набу, а коммерческие гильдии и торговые корпорации разочаровались в Республике после принятия закона о налогообложении всех торговых маршрутов в отдаленных звездных системах. В этой критической ситуации на сцену вышел граф Дуку, бывший мастер-джедай, разочаровавшийся в Республике и Ордене джедаев, службе которым он посвятил большую часть жизни. Его авторитетная личность подогрела антиреспубликанские настроения во многих мирах, проложив путь к восстанию против государства. Сформировался добровольный союз сепаратистов с Дуку во главе, требующий заменить застойную Республику новым государством. В конце концов, это движение превратилось в Конфедерацию Независимых Систем, государство, формально оппозиционное Галактической Республике. В члены КНС были включены Корпоративный Альянс, Торговая федерация, Коммерческая гильдия, Межгалактический банковский клан и Техносоюз. Хотя Республика не отрицала, что многие её миры бунтуют, она отказывалась официально признать существование КНС как объединяющего их государства, полагая, что такой шаг сделает выступления законными. Войны клонов Конфедерация готовила вооруженные силы, чтобы однажды использовать их для свержения Республики и захвата её столицы— планеты Корусант. Торговая федерация, которой Республика предписала сократить численность Армии дроидов после инцидента с Набу, вместо этого тайно увеличивала их число, добавив в арсенал сепаратистов боевых дроидов. Силы сепаратистов стабильно росли благодаря вкладам различных группировок, например, Техносоюза. Фабрики на Джеонозисе, Хайпори и в других местах собирали бесчисленные миллиарды дроидов, готовых к сражениям на стороне сепаратистов, а Дуку тем временем продолжал призывать под свои знамена всё новые и новые звёздные системы. thumb|right|250px|[[Битва на Джеонозисе.]] Однако КНС вскоре потеряла преимущество неожиданности, когда Оби-Ван Кеноби, преследуя охотника за головами Джанго Фетта до Джеонозиса, обнаружил присутствие на планете конфедератов и сообщил об этом Энакину Скайуокеру и Верховному канцлеру Палпатину. Во время отправки сообщения Оби-Ван был атакован дройдекой, вынудив Энакина и Падме Амидалу отправиться к нему на выручку. По прибытии на Джеонозис неудавшиеся спасатели были пойманы на одной из джеонозианских фабрик дроидов и приговорены к казни на арене. Но во время казни появились Мейс Винду и армия джедаев, вступившие в схватку с джеонозийцами и боевыми дроидами. К сожалению, явное численное превосходство дроидов сыграло свою роль, и вскоре джедаев осталось чуть больше десятка. thumb|left|210px|Одни из лидеров КНС (слева направо) — [[генерал Гривус, эмир Уот Тамбор, граф Дуку и вице-король Нут Ганрей]] К счастью для выживших, на помощь джедаям подоспел мастер Йода вместе с группой канонерок LAAT/i. Республиканские силы атаковали Джеонозис, и начались Войны клонов. КНС была выбита с Джеонозиса, но это не имело значимых последствий. Следующие три года Республика и КНС вели кровавую войну с многочисленными потерями с обеих сторон. Для всех оставалось тайной, что эта война являлась частью плана Дарта Сидиуса, целью которого был захват ситхами власти в Галактике. В первой половине войны Конфедерации преуспевала, захватив множество планет, несмотря на потери Муунилинста и Дака. Тем не менее, вскоре Республика и Конфедерация поменялись ролями, и КНС начала страдать от ряда поражений, что привело к Осаде Внешнего Кольца. Конфедерация была ответственна за некоторые зверства во время войны, в частности, генерала Гривуса. На протяжении всей войны КНС пыталась получить преимущество, используя супероружия, такие как Тёмный жнец и Зловещий. thumb|[[Уот Тамбор, По Нудо и Пассел Ардженте.]]Во время войны было много героев на стороне Конфедерации, в том числе Сев'ранс Танн, Дурдж, Асажж Вентресс и генерал Гривус, многие из которых ненавидели Республику и джедаев. Примерно в середине войны, Гривус инициировал Операцию «Копьё Дурджа», кампанию против Внутреннего Кольца, что привело Конфедерацию к ряду побед, включая завоевание Дуро. В тот момент, многие были уверены, что победа КНС была неизбежной. Однако, вскоре Республика начала переходить в наступление, выиграв битвы у Боз Пити, Бомис-Кури IV и другие. Со смертью и потерей героев Конфедерации Дурджа и Асажж Вентресс, КНС начала терять преимущество. Республика начала осаду, того что Палпатин назвал Триадой Зла: Фелуция, Майгито и Салукемай, и Совет Сепаратистов был вынужден перемещаться. Тем не менее, КНС имело все силу, поскольку она начала нападения на Кашиик и другие миры. Это достигло кульминации, когда Гривус провел массированную атаку на Корусант, чтобы захватить Верховного канцлера. Однако граф Дуку, лидер Конфедерации, был убит, и несмотря на многочисленные потери, Республика нанесла большой ущерб сепаратистам, делая нападение бесполезным. Конец Конфедерации thumb|left|270px|Совет сепаратистов на [[Утапау в 19 ДБЯ, после гибели Дуку]]Конфедерация независимых систем в конце концов потерпела поражение, хотя оно не стало её окончательным разгромом. Неся значительные потери и при поражениях, и победах, несмотря на мощь генерала Гривуса и значительное численное превосходство, дроиды часто не справлялись с силами Республики. Но учитывая, что Дарт Сидиус манипулировал КНС, иногда лично организовывая для неё как поражения, так и победы, сепаратисты проиграли ещё до того, как начали сражаться: Сидиусу нужна была победа его Республики. К концу войны граф Дуку был повержен Энакином Скайуокером на борту «Незримой длани», генерала Гривуса убил на Утапау Оби-Ван Кеноби, Совет сепаратистов уничтожил на Мустафаре Дарт Вейдер, а коммерческие гильдии тихо канули в небытие. Поскольку обе стороны контролировались ситхом, Конфедерация также заложила основы Галактической Империи, которой в наследство от КНС достались проект «Звезды Смерти», ставшей впоследствии ужасающим супероружием Империи. Последствия Корпорации, составлявшие Конфедерацию, были впоследствии империализированы и включены в состав военной машины Империи. Сепаратистские миры вошли в состав Империи, а многие известные расы Конфедерации, такие как джеонозианцы, стали рабами, в то время как другие, такие как трандошане, объединились с Империей. Большую часть дроидов отключили, поскольку по боевым качествам они уступали клонам-штурмовикам и своим имперским аналогам. Кроме того, Империя воплотила в жизнь проект военных ученых Конфедерации— «Звезду Смерти». Память о Конфедерации пережила века. Вуки использовали старые детали дроидов во время сражения с имперскими войсками. В той же битве старые корабли КНС помогли сбежать джедаю. На Джеонозисе оставался действующий контингент боевых дроидов типа B1, хотя он был уничтожен отрядом штурмовиков вместе с Веджем Антиллесом, совершившим аварийную посадку на планете. Даже после распада Империи дроидеки использовались контрабандистами, а также некоторыми расами, например, ваагари. Бывшие конфедераты thumb|left|200px|Имперские штурмовики берут в плен бывших союзников КНС. После смерти членов Совета сепаратистов некоторые лояльные к Конфедерации миры все еще отказывались быть поглощенными в новую Галактическую Империю. Эти остатки, организованные и неорганизованные, продолжали борьбу в эпоху Империи. Империя использовала это как предлог в качестве оправдания за расширение Имперского Флота. Многие из них закончили тем, что присоединились к Альянсу Повстанцев во время его формирования. Восстание Гизора Деллсо Через восемь лет после Войн клонов, в 11 году ДБЯ, Гизор Деллсо, джеонозианский член Совета сепаратистов, сумевший избежать гибели вместе с лидерами сепаратистов в конце войны, начал реализовывать план по восстановлению Конфедерации. Он запустил фабрику на Мустафаре и построил армию. Он намеревался начать новую войну, пользуясь неустойчивым положением только что созданной Галактической Империи. Первым делом Деллсо сосредоточил вокруг Мустафара флот дроидов для защиты своей фабрики. Он создал прототип нового боевого дроида, который, как и боевой супердроид B2 имел броню. Пока дроиды-солдаты охраняли фабрику, имперский флот с 501-м легионом на борту прибыл к Мустафару. Тяжелая ракетная платформа проникла в ангар звёздного разрушителя класса «Император I», появилось несколько боевых супердроидов и атаковали находящихся в ангаре штурмовиков. Однако с помощью термальных детонаторов, ракетных установок и бомб с таймером имперские бойцы уничтожили вражеский корабль. Затем Империя атаковала и уничтожила слабый флот сепаратистов и приступила к высадке на поверхность планеты. Началась Битва за Мустафар, выиграть которую устаревшие дроиды не имели никаких шансов, а новую армию Гизор Деллсо создать не успел. Деллсо и его джеонозианская свита погибла, заодно похоронив и надежды на новую войну. Фабрика дроидов была уничтожена орбитальной бомбардировкой. Государство и политика thumb|120px|[[Нут Ганрей]]Во главе Конфедерации стоял единоличный лидер, а за ним шел Совет сепаратистов. Официальным лидером Конфедерации был граф Дуку, который также был Дартом Тиранусом, вторым учеником Сидиуса, бывшим мастером-джедаем. Находящийся по значимости между Главой государства и Советом сепаратистов, Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов не принимал прямого участия в управлении государством, однако становился лидером сепаратистов в случае недееспособности Главы государства. Если оба Дуку и Гривус были бы недееспособны, то Нут Ганрей взял бы на себя руководство, будучи главой Совета и ведущим членом Совета финансирующим войну. На самом деле настоящей властью в Конфедерации обладал лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус, о влиянии которого знали лишь немногие. thumb|120px|[[Поггль Меньший]]С точки зрения ветвей власти, граф Дуку служил исполнительной властью с Гривусом, выступающим в качестве второго лица в государстве. Законодательная власть была Советом сепаратистом, где члены имели равные голоса. Судебная власть была показана лишь однажды, когда Поггль Меньший судил сенатора Амидалу и Энакина Скайуокера на Джеонозисе, вынеся им смертный приговор, однако суд не был беспристрастным, все желали видеть их мертвыми. Совет сепаратистов состоял из десяти лидеров. У каждого лидера были его или её собственные люди, которые следовали за его/её решениями. Совет состоял из: * Нут Ганрей — вице-король Торговой федерации ** Рун Хаако — сотрудник по урегулированию Торговой федерации ** Рут Ганней — помощник Нута Ганреяthumb|120px|[[Уот Тамбор]] * Сэн Хилл — председатель Межгалактического банковского клана ** Представитель банковского клана ** Ло Вэпит — вице-председатель по коммуникациям Межгалактического банковского клана * Поггль Меньший — эрцгерцог Джеонозиса ** Сан Фак — главный лейтенант ** Помощники Поггля Меньшего * Шу Май — президент Коммерческой гильдии ** Кат Миин — помощница Шу Май thumb|120px|Пассел Ардженте * Уот Тамбор — старшина Техносоюза, управляющий «Цехом бронетехники Бактоид» (Baktoid Armor Workshop) и сенатор от Скако ** Скакоанские законные представители — помощники и сотрудники Тамбора * Пассел Ардженте — сенатор от Куривы и магистрат Корпоративного альянса ** Денария Ки — заместитель планетарного представителя Куривы ** Дядя Пассела Ардженте * По Нудо — сенатор от Андо и лидер Картеля гирерсвязи ** Помощник аквалиш ** Неизвестный помощник ши'идо * Тиккес — сенатор от Дака и позже Лиги изоляции куарренов ** Б'олба — заместитель планетарного представителя Дака и позже Лиги изоляции куарренов ** Трактон — помощник Тиккеса * Рогуа Водрата — сенатор от Аллиги и сектора Феллим. thumb|120px|[[Тиккес]]Эти существа представляли восемь независимых правительств, которые составляли КНС, включая Торговую федерацию, Техносоюз, Межгалактический банковский клан, Джеонозиан Индастриз, Коммерческую Гильдию, Корпоративный Альянс, Картель ГиперСвязи и Лигу изоляции куарренов. Восемь миров (стоявшие у истоков) были столицами восьми сепаратистских правительств: Неймодия, Скако, Муунилинст, Джеонозис, Кастелл, Курива, Андо и Дак. Хотя эти правительства были связаны друг с другом в одно галактическое правительство против Галактической Республики, каждое играло свою роль во время Сепаратистского кризиса с 24 ДБЯ по 22 ДБЯ и во время Войны Клонов с 22 ДБЯ по 19 ДБЯ. Задачей Конфедерации было отделение от Республики и формирование собственного государства. Поводом служило убеждение, что Республика стала слишком коррумпированной. Разногласия между Республикой и сепаратистами в конце концов привели к Войнам клонов. Вооруженные силы : Основные статьи: Сепаратистская армия дроидов и Сепаратистский флот. thumb|left|280px|[[Генерал Гривус, Асажж Вентресс и два магнастража]] Вооруженные силы Конфедерации независимых систем— также известные как Армия дроидов или Сепаратистская армия дроидов— состояли из большого количества боевой техники, боевых дроидов, органических сил и различных местных военных отрядов. КНС в основном контролировали представители крупного бизнеса, такие как вице-король Торговой федерации Нут Ганрей, Председатель Межгалактического банковского клана Сэн Хилл и Старшина Техносоюза Уот Тамбор. Они были не воинами или генералами, а торговцами, заинтересованными больше в прибыли, нежели в битве, и как следствие, не было приспособлены к командованию войсками на поле боя. Из всей политической верхушки только граф Дуку, Поггль Меньший и Нут Ганрей имели хоть какой-нибудь опыт ведения боевых действий, хотя у некоторых из членов Совета имелись навыки руководства, как у Уота Тамбора, который был многим известен как превосходный стратег. Однако среди них царила убежденность, что превосходящее число и новейшая конструкция дроидов обеспечат им победу в Войнах клонов. В каком-то смысле они были правы, поскольку дройдеки были достаточно хороши, чтобы справляться с джедаями, и за счет многократного численного превосходства КНС выиграла немало сражений. Однако бесполезность некоторых дроидов, например, боевого дроида B-1, стали причиной многих поражений. Армия состояла в основном из дроидов и часто называлась Армия дроидов. Различные коммерческие организации собрались под флагом Конфедерации, предоставив собственные войска Армии сепаратистов исоздав обширную группировку дроидов. Модельный ряд был представлен как боевыми дроидами Торговой федерации, так и силами безопасности Коммерческой гильдии, Межгалактического банковского клана и Корпоративного альянса. Одна из самых крупных группировок была предоставлена Техносоюзом, который не только выделил готовых боевых супердроидов B2, но и запустил производство дополнительных партий на своих предприятиях. Другими компаниями, поддерживающими сепаратистов, были: Colla Designs, Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries, Baktoid Armor Workshop, Haor Chall Engineering, Корпус инженеров-добровольцев Свободного Дака, Республиканские системы Сиенара и Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies. thumb|200px|Генерал Гривус, [[Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов, на только что покоренной планете Дуро.]] Остальные союзники не замедлили предложить свою помощь. Конфедерация контролировала бессчетное количество миров по всей Галактике и смогла присоединить к своей армии немало местных вооруженных формирований. Воины-нимбус с Джабиима, возглавляемые Альто Стратусом, Лига изоляции куарренов, Мандалорские защитники и многие другие помогали КНС и сражались с Галактической Республикой. Многие из этих войск состояли не из дроидов, а из разумных существ. Будучи в основном армией дроидов, Сепаратистская армия имела в своем составе и органических существ. Госсамские коммандос, куриварские стрелки и другие воины использовали на поле битвы свою собственную тактику. В отличие от дроидов, эти солдаты обладали независимым разумом и были способны эффективно противостоять даже республиканским солдатам-клонам. Между органикой и автоматикой— в буквальном смысле— находилось одно существо: генерал Гривус, Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов. Киборг с блестящим умом тактика и мощным бронированным телом, Гривус воевал во славу Конфедерации. Он привел свои войска ко многим победам по всей Галактике, среди которых было покорение Дуро и уничтожение Гумбарина, нападения на стратегически важные миры лоялистов и стремительная атака на Корусант. Он также преследовал рыцарей-джедаев, создававших серьезные проблемы Армии дроидов, и убил многих из них на поединках. Власть Гривуса над войсками была абсолютной, каждый его приказ выполнялся с полуслова. Одна вещь делала его стиль боя уникальным и давала преимущество над противниками: использование четырех световых мечей сразу, которые были частью его коллекции световых мечей. Благодаря этой способности он мог раздавить любого стоящего на пути, ведущему к бесчисленным победам КНС. Армия сепаратистов не состояла исключительно из одиночных воинов. Во время Войн клонов появилось немало боевой техники. Привычным участниками сражений былисамонаводящиеся дроиды-пауки OG-9 Коммерческой гильдии, дроиды-танки, дроиды-истребители иштурмовой танк AATштурмовые танки AAT Торговой федерации. Использовались и ещё более массивные машины: протодека, сейсмический танк и Тёмный жнец. Однако слабости, обнаруженные в этих машинах, часто использовала Республика. Другими военными были: генерал Уорм Лоатсом, генерал Оро Дассин, генерал Лок Дурд и коммандер Мерай. Астрография Территория Конфедерации независимых систем на протяжении её короткой истории значительно менялась в размерах. К 22 ДБЯ в Конфедерацию входило не менее десяти тысяч звездных систем, а также множество коммерческих организаций с планетами, которые они контролировали и объединили под своими знаменами. * Ааргонар * Большой Абрион * Агамар * Аллига * Андо * Андо-Прайм * Атракен * Аксион * Бакура V * Бассадро * Бастион * Бестин IV * Биммисаари * Боз Пити * Каараймон * Кадинс * Кастелл * Кейто-Неймодия * Карамм V * Чалакта * Кристофсис * Клак'дор VII * Колла IV * Корлакс 4 * Сайфар * Куларин * Дак * Дагу * Дантуин * Деко-Неймодия * Доновия * Дракенвелл * Дубриллион * Дуро * Элруд * Эмберлен * Энарк * Фоллин * Фелуция * Филордис * Фоэрост * Джеонозис * Харуун-Кэл * Хаургэб * Халован * Хайпори * Джабиим * Кабал * Кали * Курива * Коррибан * Кору-Неймодия * Кромус * Мандалор * Металорн * Мириал * Мурджа * Меркана * Лола-Саю * Муунилинст * Майгито * Неймодия * Нью-Плимпто * Нивек * Нулл * Омват * Орд-Цестус * Орд-Джанон * Паммант * Квиилура * Квейта * Раттатак * Раксус-Прайм * Раксус-Секундус * Рифлор * Салукемай * Сципио * Серенно * Скако * Слуис-Ван * Салласт * Си-Мирт * Тархассан * Тере-Приво * Туле * Тайферра * Тибрин * Тогория * Тунг'л * Трандоша * Троксар * Юкио * Утапау * Виидаав * Вируджанси * Вджун * Промышленный район на Корусанте * Яг'Дул * Зааджа За кулисами * Название врага республики— «Конфедерация»— и название республиканских вооруженных сил— «Великая армия Республики»— без сомнения, заимствованы из истории Гражданской войны в США, когда союз южных штатов и армия Севера носили такие же названия. Эти параллели могут иметь и более глубокое значение, возможно, среди персонажей: некоторые фаны считают, что Джордж Лукас сравнивает Палпатина с президентом США Авраамом Линкольном. * Символические цвета сепаратистов это те же самые фирменные цвета Конфедерации, которая была в реальной жизни. * Название «Конфедерация независимых систем», возможно, появилось из реально существующего названия «Содружество Независимых Государств». По-английски аббревиатура «СНГ» выглядит как «CIS», в точности соответствуя аббревиатуре английского названия Конфедерации («Confederacy of Independent Systems»). * Эмблема КНС, возможно, была вдохновлена линейным крылом Звёздного истребителея TIE/ln из оригинальной трилогии или эмблемой Галактической Империи. Кроме того, Империя ситхов в Star Wars: The Old Republic имеет аналогичную эмблему. Появления * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Преддверие бури» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * [[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones novel]] * [[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones junior novel]] * * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * * «Boba Fett: Crossfire» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «Джедай: Мейс Винду» * «Штурмовое предупреждение» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Джедай: Эйла Секура» * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * * * * * * * * «Цестусский обман» * «Улей» * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The New Droid Army» * * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман) * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина» * * «Войны клонов: Скидка» * * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan» * «The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids» * «Path of the Jedi» * «Fierce Twilight» * * * * * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * * * * * * «Войны клонов: Грёзы генерала Гривуса» * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * * «Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» * * * «Войны клонов: Долина» * * * «Войны клонов: Алчность» * * «Войны клонов: Затишье» * * «Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * * «Air Strike» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * * * * * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)» * «Gunship Over Florrum» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть II)» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть III)» * * * * «Republic Ace» * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Джедай: Йода» * * * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» * * * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (детский роман) * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 6: Параллели, часть 1» * * «Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 7: Параллели, часть 2» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * * * * * «Дело чести» * «Under a Black Sun» * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Kowakian Monkey-Lizard» * «Giant spiders are awesome....» * «Always count your clones before take-off» * «You can't hit the brakes in space» * «Orders are orders» * «Sith make the best pancakes» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» Источники * * * * * «Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * «Галактика интриг» * «The Written Word» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * * * * * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * «Enter the Unknown» * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * «Suns of Fortune» * * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side» * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Forged in Battle» * «Endless Vigil» }} Категория:Конфедерация независимых систем Категория:Государства Категория:Политические фракции